User talk:Noname the hero
Hi, welcome to Sonic Sound Test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sonicrox14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:31, 24 June 2009 note to self check this out later P.S Love digimon [[User:Sonicrox14|'Shelly ']][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] Hey, Noname! Just stopped by to say "hi" and nice userpage! Are those lyrics to a song or did you write those yourself? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yo, Noname! Could you do me a little favor? Whenever you get the oppourtunity you think you could spread the word about the wiki? The place is deserted and I'm the only one doing edits currently... thanks! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:30, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I found a solution to your mother problems! First, get a job, save up enough money to buy a house (or at least an apartment) and move out! :D --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ... --[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 22:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :cool, how did you make that animation?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 01:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, so she's here?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) My personal opinion? Too much pink.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) So Shelly does have a girlish side *chuckles*--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) hi Hey I'm new here so uhh i'm Faith wats ur name Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I don't want to be the type to show up somewhere and start changing a bunch of stuff without introducing myself, so... Aloha! I'm Lisa. I've been at Wikia off-and-on for awhile now, several years. Of the admins here, you seem to be the most recently active, which is why I wanted to contact you. Anyway, I created a couple pages, and I realized that this here wiki has over 200, making the current main page look a little funny (wink). Perhaps you'd like to change the "100 article message" to 200? I would ask permission to do it myself, but it's protected, so I can't. Thanks for your time. 01:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Thank you so much! I'm honored that you would offer me admin rights, but I actually just checked the again and as a sysop, you won't be able to do it yourself. You'll have to get a b'crat (or Crat as you call them here? Different wikis have different slang. It's actually something that rather fascinates me) to do it for you. It seems that Bionicleboy3000 has these rights and has logged in recently. Even though he hasn't edited here in awhile, I'm sure if you messaged him he'd be able to help. I know I haven't really been here for that long, so if he'd like proof that I'm responsible, I already have bureaucrat rights at Dragonrp and rollback at Zeldapedia. I actually have a few ideas to improve the wiki, like new templates and an expanded system of categories (and if we got some users from SNN or elsewhere to build a wiki community, I could get us a shoutbox, an irc channel if you don't have one yet, maybe some userboxes, and assorted goodies like that). I won't let you down! 01:34, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright, if you want me to ask him myself, I will. As a newcomer, I didn't want to be too forward by asking him without your permission, y'know? Once again, thank you so much! 03:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S./edit: Alright, I messaged him. He'll probably get it pretty soon. Anyway, have a nice day, Noname! Category:Song Hey Noname, I have a question for you. What exactly is Category:Song for? Based on the description "A quick list to any song" and this section of Shelly's talk page, I assume it's supposed to be a list of every song on this wiki. However, if the wiki is going to be expanded much more, I think adding all the songs to any one specific category would not only be unnecessary (the search box or would work equally well) but also impractical. Unless I'm missing/forgetting something, I'd like to not have any pages linking to Category:Song directly, and instead fill the Song category with the sub-categories BGM (which is already there), Boss themes, Event themes, Character themes, and Main themes. Since you created it, I thought I'd ask you about it first. What do you think? 05:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Holy crap You're alive!!! *HUGS* Plz get back to me as soon as you can okay? I just got your message. And I'm less than semi-active ._.| But we'll discuss that later! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 23:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC)